


Witness to A Private Moment

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Padawan Obi-Wan, Public Masturbation, Qui-Gon communes with nature, Voyeur Obi-Wan, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: The water in the hot spring stirred, splashed against the rock, silver droplets falling on Qui-Gon’s skin, making him shine.





	Witness to A Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted QuiObi, 80, "caught masturbating" from this [Prompt List](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/168661264050/prompt-me). 
> 
> It's more of a pre-QuiObi.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Master Qui-Gon was always so careful to maintain the barriers between them, always a sense of formality, and always a distance: Master and Padawan, student and teacher. Friends, after a fashion, but firmly delineated when their roles called for it. 

So it was when Obi-Wan crested the hill to the hot spring, following his master’s Force signature, he stopped short at the sight before him and slid nearly a meter down the slick, grassy slope before catching himself and darting into the brush, shoring up his shields as he went. Later, he would ask himself why and still be unable to come up with an answer. 

Qui-Gon lay on his back on a flat boulder at the edge of the hot spring. One long leg was pulled up, the other dangled a foot in the water. His long hair spilled in a wet tangle over the edge of the rock, his face was tilted toward the setting sun, eyes closed. One hand lay on his breast and the other was between his legs, wrapped around an impressive erection. He stroked himself slowly. Fingers traced teasingly from base to crown. The motion was nearly meditative and Obi-Wan found himself unable to look away, almost sure his heart was beating in tempo to Qui-Gon’s rhythm. 

Qui-Gon’s head tilted back, exposing his throat. Obi-Wan could hear the deep groan, even from his hiding place. Could feel it reverberate down his spine. His master’s hand was moving faster now. 

The water in the hot spring stirred, splashed against the rock, silver droplets falling on Qui-Gon’s skin, making him shine. 

The last golden rays of sunlight cast a corona around his body as his back arched, a hoarse cry escaping him as he came.

Obi-Wan let out the breath he’d been holding in a soft rush. He watched his master settle back onto the rock, the rise and fall of his chest slowing, his skin golden and gleaming with sweat and water. For a moment, Obi-Wan was reminded of the plate etchings of satyrs he saw in an old book. The only things missing were hooves and a gaggle of water nymphs. 

From across the woods, the sound of bells rang out. The village clock striking the sixth hour, calling people home for evening meal.

Qui-Gon stirred drowsily on his rock and Obi-Wan, casting one last glance over his shoulder, slipped away into the trees. He needed time to shore up his shields before he saw his master face to face. 


End file.
